It Was Just After Midnight
by Nisnast
Summary: What if the hero and villain are the same person? How will that fact change the plot? (I know, summary sucks, first time doing this, also, AU, probably no pairings, though this might change later.)


**PS: English isn't my first language, so if anything sounds weird, you already know the answer.**

 **UPDATE: SO IT TURNS OUT THAT SCREWED WITH MY FORMATTING, EVERYTHING SHOULD BE FIXED NOW.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE…**

It was just after midnight, it wasn't even hard to get alone with the woman, the only thing Souji had to do was replicate the tone of voice Yu's uncle used, saying something like "We have urgent news for you!", his voice was already deep, he just had to put a little more hmph! to it.

Mayumi Yamano stood alone with Souji Seta in the common room of the Amagi Inn, the boy was dressed in a police uniform, property of Yu's uncle, but since he was a detective he wasn't required to wear it, the woman asked "What was that urgent news you had for me?"

"I have to inform you… you are a really hot woman, did you know that?" Said the boy.

Mayumi made a face of utter confusion, "What? Wait, you called me just for this? At this hour? What is this? A joke?"

Souji lazy smirk quickly transformed into a face of barely controlled fury, before dashing forward and grabbing the woman's neck.

"You should be a little nicer to people, did you know that? I just paid you a compliment." Said Souji, in a mix between a hiss and a shout.

"Argh! Let me g-!" Started Mayumi, just to be interrupted by Souji squeezing her throat a little more tighter.

"You know, I think you have been a really bad girl, and you know what really bad girls deserve?" Said the boy in a calm voice.

Mayumi was terrified and unable to speak, she just stood there trying to breath.

"Do you know?!" Souji, someway, hissed and shouted at the same time again.

Mayumi shook her head, tears were beginning to stream from her eyes now, she was getting desperate, she tried to claw at his face but it was no use.

"They deserved to be punished." Then, instead of squeezing her throat just a little tighter and finishing the job, Souji just pushed her into the TV at her back, instead of crashing into it like she thought it would happen, she just fell right through it, she felt herself fall for a few seconds before landing, the impact pushed the rest of air out of her lungs and she lost consciousness almost immediately.

* * *

Yu awoke from a terrible nightmare in cold sweat, he was lost in fog, a rusted sword in his hand, and an invisible being tried to kill him, if dreams had meanings, he didn't wanted to know what this one meaning was.

He got up, took a quick shower to take the sweat out, put on his uniform and got down the stairs, Nanako made eggs and toast for them, they chatted a little before going to school, midway there, Nanako had to part ways with Yu, from there, Yu went alone to Yasogami High.

* * *

Man, that must have hurt, critical hit to the nads indeed.

* * *

Turns out Yu's teacher is a major prude jerkass, picking on the new kid in less than a minute, that must be a new record or something.

* * *

Man, that must have hurt, critical hit to the nads indeed.²

Also, Yu made a mental note to never borrow anything from Chie, just as a precaution…

Actually, better add Yukiko to that list was well, just to be safe.

* * *

Chie and Yukiko walk Yu to his house when they see the street blocked with police lines and a small crowd already gathered there, Yu was searching for his uncle when a man in a suit dashed in front of him and went straight to the other side of the street and started to… make impolite noises.

Yu barely registered his uncle going to him. "What are you doing here?" Asked Dojima.

"We are just coming back from school, did something happened?" Yu asked.

"Damn that principal, I told him not to let you all through here. As for something having happened, well, that's police business, not yours." Answered Dojima.

"Sorry for prying uncle, we'll be going home now." Answered the boy, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

"The body of local reporter, Mayumi Yamano was found hanging from a antenna this afternoon, there are currently no witnesses, the police are-"

"This is creepy." Nanako said, looking a little frightened.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your father will found the bad guy and everyone will be safe again." Said Yu, trying to lift the spirit of his little cousin, even though they interacted so little, Yu was already growing attached to her.

That seemed to calm Nanako a little, soon after, Dojima returned, with the man in a suit Yu saw throwing up.

"I'm home, I also brought Adachi with me today Nanako." Said Dojima while he was taking his shoes out.

"Uncle Adachi!" Said Nanako in a happy and surprised tone at the same time, then she went and hugged him.

"Ouch, calm down Nanako-chan", said Adachi, giving a laugh while he ruffled Nanako's hair.

"Uncle Adachi, can you do that magic trick with the coin? I saw this TV show where the guy make the coin appear in another guy pocket and then turned the coin into a pigeon! Can you do that one?" Asked Nanako excitedly.

"Geez, I don't know about the pigeon, but, let's sit down first ok?" Said Adachi while Nanako broke the hug off.

Adachi sat next to Yu and asked him, "Oh! You must be Dojima's nephew right? What is your name again?" Asked Adachi, before Yu could answer, Dojima almost shouted "Darn it Adachi! I told you when we were coming here!"

"It's Yu Narukami, nice to meet you." Answered the grey haired teen.

"I'm Tohru Adachi, I'm your uncle sla- I mean, partner!" Adachi quickly corrected, he lent in close to Yu and whispered "And don't get the wrong idea, Dojima isn't always this 'polite' to me, it's just because Nanako-chan here."

Dojima thought this would be a good time to join in on the conversation "Yeah, and if you don't stop whispering to my nephew, I will have to be more 'polite' to you." Adachi sweat dropped when Dojima asked him "So Yu, you like coffee?"

"Yeah, I do." Answered the boy, "Good, we always have some after dinner."

* * *

Dinner was actually takeout from a chinese restaurant named "Aiya", Yu wondered if they always had takeout.

After dinner, Dojima brought the coffee with four mugs, Yu noticed that each mug save for his own had a name, 'Ryotaro' was written in a sharp lettering in a white mug, 'Nanako' was written with a pretty handwriting in a light pink mug, in a light purple mug, 'Tohru' was written in a slightly lazy handwriting, Yu's grey mug had nothing written on it.

* * *

After Adachi went to his apartment, Dojima and Yu were sitting in the couch, Nanako already went to bed, when Dojima asked "So, what do you think of Adachi?"

"He seems nice." Yu answered.

Dojima nodded, a few seconds later he said, "Just want to make sure, don't want to make you uncomfortable on you first week here and all."

A silence settled between them, Yu had nothing to contribute to the conversation, before the silence got too awkward, Dojima says "He isn't a bad cop really, he is just too lazy, I'm trying to drill some diligence in his head, but, well… apart from that, he isn't bad, Nanako loves him, you saw it, she loves those magic tricks he makes."

"Do you two just work together or are you friends?" Asked Yu.

"Huh, I think we are, well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, maybe you should do the same."

Dojima got up and went to the bathroom, Yu went to his room.

* * *

When Yu was going to school the next morning, the same boy from the previous day crashed into a trash can, Yu noticed no one was going to help him, so he decided to do it.

He took the trash can in a slight angle, so no trash would fall out, when he placed the trash can upright again and went to take the boy's bike, the boy who was taking a banana peel out of his hair said "Dude, you totally saved my life!"

"It was nothing." Said the grey boy.

"Well, for me it was, I am Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yu Narukami." Said the grey one.

"Yeah, I already know, we are in the same class." Answered Yosuke with a smirk.

"Oh."

They chatted a little before getting to the topic of the moment, "Hey, did you saw that murder on the news yesterday? Talk about creepy man, as if killing someone isn't already fucked up enough, the guy had to hang the corpse in a freaking telephone pole, you think that's some kind of message?"

"How would I know?" Answered Yu.

"But still- Oh shit! We are late, it may not be completely stable, but I can give you a ride if you want?"

Yu's sweat dropped when he said "I think I will take my chances walking."

* * *

Yu sure was glad he didn't took Yosuke's offer.

* * *

Then school happened.

* * *

At the Junes food court, which Yosuke insisted on taking Yu for repay him for his kindness (people must not be very nice to him Yu thought), Chie also managed to rope herself in as well, because broken DVD and all, but instead of the fabled Inaba steak, what was received was a tray of takoyaki, Chie raged almost immediately, saying something about taste-buds, after a brief discussion, she said something along the lines of "You didn't have to take us to your place."

"'Your place?'" Asked Yu.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything, my dad is just the manager here, my family had to move to Inaba about six months ago because of my dad's job." Explained Yosuke.

The chit-chat went on and on till Yosuke caught sight of a tired looking girl wearing and apron, 'she must work here' Yu thought before Yosuke all but ran to her saying in a animated voice "Hey, Saki-senpai!"

"Who is she?" Asked Yu.

"Her name is Saki Konishi, her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district, she is really cool, wait, you thought she was his girlfriend? Pfff, as if, but apparently, they just work together." Explained Chie.

After a few minutes, Saki turned to Yu and said, "Hey, you there, you're the new transfer student right?"

"Uh, yeah, I am" Yu felt proud because he managed to stutter just a little.

"This guy here don't have a lot of male friends, he isn't bad really, but if he starts to bother you just let me know ok?" Said Saki.

"I'm um…" There's that stutter again.

"Um, Saki-senpai…" Yosuke also stuttered.

"I'm just kidding." Said Saki with a small smile, but Yu got the impression that she wasn't really kidding, and he also got the impression Yosuke liked her in that special way, well, poor Yosuke Yu thought.

"Well, I have to get back to work now, bye!" And then Saki got back to work.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter, the topic went to a local urban legend, "Hey, have you ever heard of the Midnight Channel?" Asked Chie.

"Oh, isn't this that thing everyone's talking about?" Said Yosuke.

"Yeah, they said that if you look into a TV when it's raining at midnight, you are supposed to see your soul mate, I heard it's going to rain tonight, what do you say we check it?" proposed Chie.

After a few more jabs were exchanged between Chie and Yosuke (Yu could swore that they were doing a "big sister, little brother" routine or something like that) they went back to their respective houses.

* * *

At home, Dojima, Nanako and Yu were watching the news, when an interview with the girl who found the body aired.

"How did they found that girl anyway?" Wondered Dojima.

The interview actually wasn't much of an interview at all, the reporter couldn't exactly be called a professional, and the girl was either too nervous or too embarrassed to actually say anything, but for some reason, the girl reminded Yu of Saki.

* * *

It's was almost midnight, rain splattered against the windows of Yu's room, the lights were off and the only sounds were those of the rain, Yu turned from the window and got in front of the TV, a quick glance to the clock revealed it was already midnight, ready to call it all a bust and kick himself in the head for believing urban legends, out of nowhere, the TV turned on by itself, there was a girl dressed in a high school uniform, looking at her for a few more seconds, Yu actually recognized her, it was Saki.

'Well, if this thing actually shows your soul mate, then sorry Yosuke.'

After that, Yu went to bed.

* * *

 **EARLIER THAT DAY**

Souji was clad in a police uniform, he made sure to get the cap this time, and to style his hair in a different way, slicked back, he actually liked this style, he entered Konishi Liquor's, an old man was attending the store.

"Hello, I am with the Inaba Police Force, is Saki Konishi here?" Asked Souji.

"Oh, this has to do with the Ms Yamano?" Said the man.

"Uh, yes, it does." So Saki knew Yamano? Could she had saw him throwing her in the TV? No, it couldn't be, that was at the Amagi Inn, what would she be doing there? Making a delivery? At midnight? Of course not, Souji was so distracted discussing with himself that he almost missed Mr. Konishi saying, "Didn't you questioned her enough?"

"Uh, actually, I was going through some of the files again when I caught something, I just wanted to question her about it." Lied Souji.

"Well, come this way, you can wait at the living room; I will call her for you." Said Mr. Konishi.

Souji waited for a few minutes at the Konishi living room, it was simple, the most expensive thing there was the big TV they had, 'perfect' Souji thought, he took a notepad and a pencil from his pocket and started to pretend to be very immersed in it, 'Can't let them see my face' he thought, before realizing that Saki's dad already saw him, 'Well, then I'm happy I took the time change my hair'.

Saki went down the stairs, looking tired, when she got to the bottom, Souji was writing in his notepad, "Uh, hi." Said she.

"Hi, just a sec please." Said the boy.

"Are you here to question me again about Ms. Yamano?" Saki asked, fearing another hour long interrogation just to say that no, she didn't know Mayumi Yamano.

"Something like that." Souji finished writing and looked up to see Saki.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You are kind of familiar." Saki said, almost squinting her eyes.

"I don't think so, I transferred here to Inaba just a few days ago." He answered.

"I see, so what do you want to know?" Asked the girl.

."What is your relationship with Yosuke Hanamura?" Said Souji, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"What? What does Hana-chan have to do with this?" Asked Saki, taken aback.

"Sorry, it's police business, can you just answer the question please?" Said Souji.

"We just work together at Junes, we are barely friends really. Wait, you're implying Yosuke killed Ms. Yamano, is that it?" Saki was getting a little worried for her kouhai now.

Then, Souji decided it was time to drop the bomb "He really likes you, did you know that?"

"What?" Asked a surprised Saki.

"That's right, he likes you, in fact, I think that if you asked him to chop off his hands he would do it if it would please you, and you just go and despise him, that was so obvious."

"Look, this obviously don't have anything to do wi-" Started Saki, before Souji cut her off with a hand over her mouth and the other on her neck.

"Do you know what I hate? Bitches and whores." Hissed Souji, "And you strike me as a bitch, did you know that?"

Saki tried to break free, but Souji squeezed his hand tighter on her neck, at this moment, the shop bell ringed and client came in, Saki realized that no help was coming, Naoki was at a friend's house and her mother was in Okina.

"Have fun in there." Said Souji, before Saki could even try to question what he meant, she felt herself falling.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was just a little idea I got after reading a fic where a medium or something like that enter Yu's mind and see total madness or something, that was a weird fic really.**

 **But, you know how there's the name Souji Seta and Yu Narukami right? So I thought, 'what if Yu has another personality named Souji which is actually the killer? (and I also never liked the whole YU IS EVIL! thing so many people like, so I decided to add a little twist)'**

 **I decided to expand a little more on this, since the goofy Adachi was just a cover up that Adachi created, here, he is a competent but slightly lazy detective, which means he gets more work done, and Dojima can be home early, and which means they're better friends then they were in the game, which means he comes over more frequently to the Dojima household and he eventually became "Uncle Adachi" (but does Nanako still feels as lonely? Oh the drama!).**

 **Also, this story won't have any Golden content, since I only played the original PS2 version and have yet to buy a Vita and play Golden, also, I know the dialogue is different from both the game and the anime, but since I don't have my game with me and I don't live in a place with a internet connection to check the scenes, the only things I have are the anime and what I can remember, this is why some scenes are cut down and slightly different, because they're done partially by memory and partially with the anime, plus, reading through the things we all played is boring as hell, so, yeah.**

 **This is just an idea I wanted to get out of my system, if I receive positive reviews I will continue it, this isn't my first fic, just the first one I posted or even tried to complete a chapter or something, I just want constructive criticism here**

 **And saying again, English isn't my first language, so this is also a learning experience for me.**

 **So, yeah, this is it, please review, no flames, and if you could, I don't know, say this is your favorite fic of all time, I would be really fucking happy, just sayin'.**


End file.
